


Compendium of the Crimson Tactician

by DreadTacticianRobin



Series: Crimson Tactician of Valm [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Paralogues & Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadTacticianRobin/pseuds/DreadTacticianRobin
Summary: Like any good tactician, Valm's Crimson Tactician keeps a notebook of his allies and enemies. This is a look a it.





	1. Count Robin Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are going to be a bit slower, so I've decided to mitigate it by jazzing up my writing notes and throwing them here. This will update with characters and concepts periodically. If you don't know what any of this is, you might want to read the 'Rise of the Crimson Tactician' before taking a look, otherwise spoilers.

**Scorecard:**

Loyalty: 3/5 – It’s a good trait to have, but I try not to let it define me.

Power: 4/5 – Formerly one. Thanks to my position as the Battlemaster, it’s now four.

Initiative: 5/5 – I’m the Crimson Tactician!

Threat: 5/5 – Mind. Over. Matter.

Usefulness: 4/5 – I resent myself for putting that four there, but I need to keep some _semblance_ of honesty.

**Summary**

I woke up in Valm one day, suffering a severe bout of amnesia. After a battle, an arrest, and a quick kangaroo court in the oddest direction I’ve seen (not that it says much, given my current lack of memory) I wound up with a noble title, and became one of the Valm Empire’s tacticians. The best one, really.

I’ve double-dealt and schemed to get where I am, and while I’m not exactly proud of it, I didn’t have much of a choice otherwise. I suppose I believe the ends justify the means, of course that’s only when the ends, in fact, justify the means. Don’t kill a man to get that last ale. But war is kind of hell and I’ve no sympathy for those who continue it. And those who are in it will kill me if I give it to them.

I have a lot more to say, but since it all can stay safely in my head, and not this ledger, I’ll keep it there. Especially since that dratted spymaster of Walhart seems to know everything.

**Reclassing**

I seem to have a natural talent for things. I’ve taken to riding quickly, archery isn’t that hard, and I sparred with an axe a few times to see what it’s like. The only downside is that I’m not the strongest, nor the fastest, nor heartiest, nor … well, you get the point. I’m the ultimate jack-of-all-trades and I’d like to keep it that way, because I’ll always engage at your weakness, while laugh when you try to find mine.

 **Stat Block (Join)** CLASS: Tactician (Valm) / Lvl: 1 / HP: 19 / STR: 6 / MAG: 5 / SKL: 6 / SPD: 6 / LCK: 2 / DEF: 6 / RES: 4 / WPN – Lances, D-rank; Anima, D-rank.

 **Stat Block (Class-Up)** CLASS: Battlemaster / Lvl: 1 / HP: 39 / STR: 20 / MAG: 14 / SKL: 20 / SPD: 18 / LCK:  12 / DEF: 18 / RES: 13 / WPN – Lances, B-rank; Swords, A-rank; Anima, B-rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Robin's promoted stats are (roughly) based on the average gain, given his starting stats, which should let you guess his +/- stats. The Tactician (Valm) is similar to the Tactician class, save it uses lances as opposed to swords. The Battlemaster class uses Ignis Corona, which is a separate ability from Ignis, and gains a separate ability from Rally Spectrum, which will be revealed in an upcoming story chapter. Both share the same stat caps.


	2. Zulas Albert

**Scorecard:**

Loyalty: 1/5 – Technically, it’s 5/5. But it’s to Valm, and Walhart, not me.

Power: 2/5 – A skilled spearman – and not much else.

Initiative: 3/5 – A pity he’s so single-minded.

Threat: 3/5 – Very capable, just not exceptional.

Usefulness: 3/5 – If his loyalty were just a little weaker, he’d make a perfect lieutenant.

**Summary**

The skilled spearman that first picked me up when I woke up in a sleepy Valm village. He served under an idiot named Glass, and when I took command, I had him transferred. Seemed like a waste of talent otherwise.

His loyalty to me is the same as my loyalty to Valm. More correctly, it’s how he perceives my loyalty to Valm, so it’s nice that he thinks I have it. He also seems to be cursed romantically – he fell in love with Argeni, leaving me to clean up his mess. Now I think he’s running training drills.

That said, he might be the closest thing I have to a friend. I like having him around, and it’s nice to have someone watch my back that I know will never put a dagger in there unless I truly deserve it.

**Reclassing**

Zulas, unfortunately, is a Soldier through and through. And they don’t get better, they just get older. Fortunately, he’s trained under the use of heavy armor, which means he can always retake the ranks as a Knight of noble caliber. Aside from that, he’s _also_ trained to ride horses. Seems to be a recurring theme in my army. Which means I might have him serve as a Cavalier. So that’s nice. Sure, he might be a bit limited when it comes to options, but he’s always going to be good at what he does.

 **Stat Block (Join)** CLASS: Soldier / Lvl: 10 / HP: 30 / STR: 14 / MAG: 0 / SKL: 15 / SPD: 9 / LCK: 10 / DEF: 11 / RES: 11 / WPN – Lances, B rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Zulas's last name, Albert is a clue to his identity as the descendant of Camus.


	3. Vermillion Rojo Rubrum

**Scorecard.**

Loyalty: 3/5 – Nothing special here. Has me wishing, not for the first time, that I was Yen’fay.

Power: 3/5 – Magically, very weak. However, he can use A-rank tomes at base.

Initiative: 1/5 – His default state seems to be stuck at ‘Kill it with fire’.

Threat: 4/5 – See above comment. Fire is _very_ dangerous.

Usefulness: 2/5 – Unfortunately, Vermil is nothing more than a powerful lieutenant in my army. And that’s all I can use him for. A shame, really.

**Summary**

He’s a short fire mage that was transferred to my army by Yen’fay. Out of gratitude, I suppose I ended up making him one of my lieutenants. A decision I haven’t regretted. What he lacks in wisdom, situation awareness, accountability, raw strength, and discipline, he almost makes up for with his cheerful dedication to burn everything in existence.

Ahem.

His notable flaw is his lack of raw magic talent – it certainly isn’t as low as he claims it is, but definitely lower than your average mage. What he doesn’t seem to realize is that he’s put in more training to his accuracy and speed as a result – end result being that Vermil is incredibly accurate and can fling magic faster than most mages. His quantity can beat out just about everyone’s quality, save for true archmages. I don’t mind him underestimating his abilities, though.

It may be problematic if he ever learns how much I was involved in Yen’fay’s death. He seemed truly loyal to the man, something that he doesn’t have for me, but that says something about Yen’fay’s ability to inspire loyalty.

**Reclassing**

His innately strong magical control means that I could very well see him becoming a Priest, though obviously his healing capacities would be subpar. Apparently, he’s also been training to become an Archer, something that’s kind of a necessity because of his frail health and weak defenses, though his fast reflexes would allow him to fill the skies with arrows. The most useful, in my opinion, would have him follow the path of the Imperial Dark Knights – his swordplay is non-existent right now, but his quick reflexes and some hasty training would let him plow through axe wielding bandits.

**Stat Block (Join)** CLASS: Mage / Lvl: 3 / HP: 12 / STR: 2 / MAG: 6 / SKL: 10 / SPD: 8 / LCK: 6 / DEF: 2 / RES: 4 / WPN – Anima, A rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: ...  
> Actually, Vermil's just a straightforward fire mage. Nothing to see here, move on.


	4. ‘Dant’ REDACTED

**Scorecard**.

Loyalty: 5/5 – Why? I don’t know. But she’ll listen to anything I say.

Power: 4/5 – Assassin skills, Darkgifted, and crafty. But Dant doesn’t bother looking at the big picture.

Initiative: 1/5 – I can’t seem to get her to do anything other than follow orders.

Threat: 4/5 – She’s cocky. I ain’t putting this higher, though in all honesty she deserves it.

Usefulness: 3/5 – If it weren’t for her REDACTED and her lack of personal initiative, I’d put her at 5/5, honestly. A pity I only have one of her.

**Summary**

A wandering assassin I met in Castle Bastein. We struck a bargain – her loyalty in exchange for REDACTED. Her normal wear is a long, sleeveless coat, with a purple armband around one arm and a green around the other. She seems to favor fighting with twin short blades, though she told me she also had access to Darkgift. A bit distant from the others in my team, she talks in short sentences.

A peerless assassin, Dant is loyal to me. While this is helpful, Walhart no doubt has five of her caliber that I don’t know about, so I’m not having her engage in assassin wars anytime soon. That said, I’m lucky to have her within my squad.

She’s currently on a deep-cover assignment to deal with what I consider to be one of the largest threats to Valm. This means that she’s off my roster for the time being.

**Reclassing**

As a master-level assassin, Dant is proficient with blades, but I’ve never seen her use a bow, I’m not even sure if she knows how to. I’m sure she could be a blademaster equivalent to Yen’fay if she put her mind to it, but she favors the stealthy approach for now. Thanks to Darkgift, she obviously has the natural aptitude to be a Dark Mage and to round out her very balanced abilities, she seems to have no trouble riding horses like a Cavalier – despite a reluctance to do so. Maybe some trauma she won’t tell me about? Probably.

**Stat Block (Join)** CLASS: Assassin / Lvl: 5 / HP: 32 / STR: 20 / MAG: 18 / SKL: 22 / SPD: 28 / LCK: 30 / DEF: 8 / RES: 16 / WPN – Swords, A rank; Bows, E rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: There's a theme naming with all the member of Robin's first team. If you figure out Dant's, you can figure out what 'Dant' is short for.


	5. Argenita di Cratez

**Scorecard:**

Loyalty: 2/5 – For now… Honestly, this could change in either direction. I don’t know how her mind works.

Power: 3/5 – She seems to have her father, the Duke, wrapped around her finger.

Initiative: 4/5 – Considering she blackmailed me to get on the Crimson Squad. She’s devious.

Threat: 1/5 – Healer. Who heals. There’s no threat from her whatsoever.

Usefulness: 3/5 – Useful contacts, royalty, and crafty as all hell. Unfortunately, she’d rather work on _her_ agenda than my agenda.

**Summary**

A pretty noblewoman I met at a victory ball. She informed me that she wanted to join my squad, I informed her that I don’t like fast tracking people. (Well, that’s a lie, but I like fast tracking people I _like_ , not spoiled nobles.) She then blackmailed me.

Now that she’s a member of my core group, I have no regrets as to how things played out. She’s smart, good enough to run small time tactics of our squad so I can handle the bigger picture. And she’s got good mobility from her horse, so she a good healer. That said, she’s not so good at healing, I’d like her to be able to use physic staves.

One final note is that she’s madly in love with Zulas, who seems to be exactly her type. They also mesh well together (from my perspective at least), combing the steadfast but unimaginative with the crafty but flighty. Still would have probably helped Zulas if that wasn’t the case, though.

**Reclassing**

Trained from birth to be a troubadour, so Argeni has superior riding skills – enough to also serve as a Pegasus Knight, which compensates for her … slower nature and lets her use that strength of her. (Seriously, she needs to stop whacking us with her stave when she catches up to us.) Obviously, she’d see excellent use as a Falcon Knight, but she wants to be a Valkyrie – and it’s not worth the headache to stop her. That aside, _apparently,_ she’s also been training in the noble art of court fencing, meaning she can pick up the sword as a Myrmidon – like that’s going to happen.

 **Stat Block (Join)** CLASS: Troubadour / Lvl: 1 / HP: 20 / STR: 3 / MAG: 6 / SKL: 5 / SPD: 2 / LCK: 10 / DEF: 1 / RES: 5 / WPN – Staves, D rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Argeni is actually my favorite OC in this work, given that she's the only OC to actually win something against Robin.


End file.
